


Hate

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ficlet response for word prompt: hate</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet response for word prompt: hate

Alec Hardison wasn’t a mean person. He was kind to strangers, smiling randomly at people he passed on the street; even more loving to those he considered family or friend. It was simply not in his nature to be mean.

Even as a kid, growing up in foster homes, cared for by neglectful foster parents, he’d never been able to hate them. He’d been grateful they’d taken him in, preferring their cold disdain and warm food to the overcrowded rooms and sparse servings that had been routine at the orphanage. Even when Mr. Sims had struck him in the face for talking back, as preteens sometimes did, Alec hadn’t hated the man. He hadn’t liked him, but he hadn’t outright hated him either.

Alec just figured that hating someone wasn’t a part of his genetic makeup; it wasn’t something he was capable of.

Damien Moreau changed all that.

And it wasn’t anything that he’d done. Oh, Alec despised him for all the heartache he’d caused to innocents over the span of his evil life. But even that wasn’t enough to make Alec hate him.

It’s not until Eliot disappears from their bed, sleeping on the couch for days on end, the dark shadows under his lover’s eyes present even from a great distance, that Alec realizes the emotion might be a possibility. Maybe even a certainty.

Lying in bed at night, lonely and miserable in his solitude, shivering from a cold that no amount of blankets can take away, Alec finds that the hate comes easy. Because even locked underground in a dark, dank cell thousands of miles away, Damien Moreau still has a hold on Eliot. And with each passing day, Alec fears his love won’t be enough for Eliot to break free.

END


End file.
